Centuries: A Tale of The Past, Present, and Future
by LittleMissJamu
Summary: Would you like to hear the story of your motherland? Historical Hetalia. Multi-shots of historical or non-historical events, surrounding the story around the nations and their counterparts, of their people and in general, their life.
1. Chapter 1

Healing

* * *

Hetalia belong to Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

There was one thing that Yao found peace in his own time.

The shades of the evening sunset, the scent of green tea beneath his nose, the warmth of the day spreading through out his entire body. He found these of peace embraced his presence, welcoming him to a momentum paradise. But for him, peace didn't last long behind his closed ears to which he dived himself in silence.

He could still hear the voices behind the darkness. The voices of sadness, fear, madness. The voices of those leaders, whom he had followed upon from their orders, the screaming of those who he had killed, the horrors of children screaming for survival. The voices shadow his own peace, to which he couldn't relate to anything else he had faced in the world.

And yet, here he was. Still calm and silent, forgiving and ruthless at the same time. He had wondered if he deserved enough to be living as a servant of God who was supposed to be aiding his own people from the disasters they face in the world.

He watched with keen eyes, overviewing the conference room filled with nations of young and old. He sometimes questions himself if he really was in this condition of peace, everything he had fought for so many centuries had resulted into this moment. He silently watched several nations who had grouped themselves into a conversation as they laughed merrily in their own words.

It was a bit odd to think about his situation in these sorts of times, where he would question the existence of his life and his relations to the other nations regarding to the history. Seeing the smiling faces of the Japanese and South Korean personification made him tugged the edge of his lip to see them grow fondly of each other through out the years. Knowing that they weren't used to be this close few decades ago, he felt almost blessed to witness the peace between these two nations that he used to care for them when they were young.

For a brief moment Yong Soo had caught his gaze and gave him a big smile before lowering his head in a formal bow. Yao had returned the motion with a nod, knowing that the South Korean personification still have a depth of respect towards him – or maybe Yao was just that old but both could make perfect reasons. At times, he couldn't believe that the boy used to be so much smaller than this and looked up to him as if he was his brother or a parental figure – but times had changed and that little boy had grown up and become an independent nation after a long triumph of journey. It goes the same with Kiku, who was currently amused by the jokes Yong Soo told him, had also gone a long way to become a respectable nation of his own. Yao remembered when Kiku was young and innocent and so curios about the whole world, asking about how can he become so great like Yao himself one day. Though Yao was content his past sweet memories, he was perfectly content with the way things are now. Much better and less gruesome to the sceneries he used to see from the past centuries.

Yao had scars to keep but it wasn't only just scars – they were reminders to him that had heal overtime when he had accepted himself of how he would become. He had learned over centuries to accept his own abilities, his very own existence in this world. He had learned that to heal a heart and soul could not just be better by himself but patience with love and virtue to the ones he also cared around him can give him a better medicine of healing his past scars.

A slight tap brought him out of his thoughts when he looked to the side to see Ludwig, the personification of Germany, standing beside him. "Were you day dreaming?"

Yao merely chuckles and replied. "Maybe."

Ludwig smiles and continued, "Do you want to get something to drink while we talk about our bilateral agreement?"

The personification of China nodded. "Yes. I think it would be best to drink some tea now."

Yao briefly walked beside Ludwig as the German started to talk about the tea conference had offered. Yao glanced back to the conference room for a moment and reminded himself that he was in a good and safe condition now and he didn't need to worry.

He had a lot of time to heal after all.

* * *

Author Note:

Hello everyone, welcome to the first oneshot of a multi-oneshots fanfiction. I had this idea for years and at first I was a bit hesitant to post this fanfiction online because I was afraid I would lack my English writing skills (which honestly it's still really bad) but I'm trying to improve by posting more and hopefully receive critics and reviews from readers (if possible).

This is my first Historical Hetalia fanfiction, so please feel free to share your thoughts and give a review of this because honestly I would like to know your opinion with this story of mine.

See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Fight

* * *

Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

As a personification, he is responsible for his own actions and feelings because his thoughts and behaviors reflected his people.

This was the words that had went through India's head for a very long time. He had long struggled for the rights of his people, especially when the British had forced them into becoming Sepoy[1] to fight British wars on the frontlines - countless bodies and bloodshed more, the unfair treatment of the officers who had treated his people harshly and unfairly was too much for himself. He was dying with a painfully slow process of ripping his insides when he coughed out blood when the pain of his people had taken a toll on his body.

It was too much. He couldn't handle the pain anymore.

His people was suffering under the reign of British colonialism and nothing comes out great whenever the arrogant British personification carries out orders towards India. He felt the boiling anger in his veins as he listened to the endless lists of unfair treatments in which the European man called it "obligations" which was mandatory to follow - only to benefit from India's people and sources for the colonizer's interest.

It was sickening and he grew tired.

So he converted those feelings into anger.

And with those raging anger inside his heart, he vowed to fight back.

With his people's determination to motivate him, he pushed himself alongside with Mughal to rebel against the British forces.

Yes, he had known that rebelling against the British would cost a lot of lives and sorrows however for the sake of their future, he knew he had to.

Mughal was a supportive friend as the man had shared the same determination as they wielded their swords against the British soldiers.

However, from the raging anger and determination - victory did not last. India stared at the loss of his own battle and his people in front of him. He screamed in agony when the crushing pain electrifies is the entire body like painful needles seeping into his skin. He had failed again.

When the British officers took a heavily wounded Mughal personification from the ground, India could only shout in distress seeing his friend taken away from him.

"No! Get away from him!" He shouted as he struggled against the hold of two men holding him down to the ground. "Mughal!" He kept screaming for his friend's name who only stayed unconscious while being dragged away from India.

The heavy leather boots stopped by in front of India's face. The black haired man looked up to grunt in anger when he saw the crucifying smirk on the British's face.

"Your actions will lead to yours and his consequences." Britain spoke, "He will be sent to Burma to pay for his crimes."

India struggled as he gritted when the men who held him against the ground pressed with more force, hurting him in the process as gritted his teeth in pain.

Britain lowered to looked down to the wounded personification in front of him. "The Mughal Empire will pay for this, India. I hoped you bid your friend farewell earlier."

India's entire body stiffened as he heard those words. "N-no! You can't – you can't do that to him!"

"I can. The Mughal Empire will be no more."

India felt like the world around him stopped. His vision had gone blurry and his mind went blank.

No. It can't be.

He didn't want to lose Mughal.

He didn't intend to lose his friend in this fight.

 _I'm sorry, Mughal._ He cries to himself as he was dragged away forcibly from the ground and pushed away by the officers.

He lowered his head in sadness as he passed by the dead bodies of the brave warriors who fought alongside with him.

 _This won't stop here._

 _I will do it for you too, Mughal._

* * *

[1] Sepoy: Indian soldier who fought under British/European orders.

Author note:

This was based on the Sepoy Mutiny / Indian Rebellion of 1857. As far as I've read, this was the first rebellion acts against the force of the British Empire in India, before continuing to more movements later on. The story behind this rebellion was tragedic but it showed the first act of solidarity of the Indian people, even though I'm not sure if it counts as Nationalism yet but it's similar in definition. I did a little bit of research on this chapter before writing it since I only knew a little of India's history but I'm keen on learning India's history in the future. There isn't any well-known fanfiction of India in the Hetalia fandom, nevertheless even mention it. So I wanted to put this out in the honor of India's character in the Hetalia fandom. Also stating the facts, I'm not hating on any character in Hetalia so forgive me if you see more of evil-behaviour characters in the future. I wanted to reflect their personality based on the real history, so please understand the perspectives written in the chapters. Also I added Mughal here since I'm very keen on the nation's history, he is modern day Pakistan in this era by the way.

This fanfiction progress is really slow and I'm well aware of that, but I wish to post more here soon because I find joy in writing and sharing it with everyone. So please anticipate for the next chapter! Don't forget to tell me what you think in the reviews, hopefully I can correct my mistakes in the future so I can be a better writer.

Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

First Love

* * *

Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

The weather was a fantastic companion to bask themselves in warm sunlight. He held his chin high and closed his eyes, feeling the nostalgic touch of the light kissing his skin. The afternoon was a warm one and he was letting himself sink into the beautiful moment.

As a personification, he knew how dangerous it was to let himself loose into moments like this. Into moments where he let his guards down and let another person walk into his life and he melts in their company. Kiku stirred his eyes open when he saw the female next to him sat closer, her cheeks were flushed with shyness and her eyes darted towards the cherry blossom tree in front of her with a small smile. Yes, he knew he had let his guard down – for this beautiful lady next to him, the person he would give his everything for.

"Is there something wrong, my lady?" He asks, watching her delicate and soft features shift into curiosity before she turned her mesmerising eyes towards his.

"What is it like? Outside of the walls of the city?" She asks, her voice soft and mellow – which Kiku wanted to hear the soft melody for the rest of his life.

Kiku gave a few moments of silence before replying, "A lot of nature. Mountains, forests, and rivers – wild animals that lurk around. I don't think I've seen people wandering outside of the city too much."

"So it's dangerous." She says, eyes widened in curiosity and Kiku couldn't help but chuckle in amusement.

"It is dangerous to go outside but I wouldn't worry too much. However, being inside the walls is safer and there isn't anything else I wish but your safety, my lady."

The female beside him smiled wider and she giggles airily behind her small hands. "I'd be safe anywhere if you're next to me, Honda-san."

Kiku paused as he felt his heart beats quicker and butterflies in his stomach churned, making his entire body overwhelmed with such warm feeling so sudden – he loved it. He loved the way she talks to him with such openness, the way she stares at him with her sparkling eyes full of kindness, the way she lightly touches him when she sits next to him – her light blue kimono pressed against his side, the way she treats him with admiration, the moments she spends her time with him as they spend hours talking in the back veranda of her household compound, basking themselves with warm sunlight and cherry blossom trees as their companies.

He loved it.

He loves her.

As a personification, he knew how dangerous it was to let himself loose into moments like this. But he didn't want to regret this, he wants to hold on into this moment, hold on to their innocence of romance and spend the rest of their time together forever. He wanted to love someone and he swore to love her and protect her for the rest of his life.

He chose this path and he didn't want to go back.

He decides to hold on to this moment, to push back the thoughts of death and immortality to the back of his mind.

He didn't do anything when she laid her head onto his shoulder. Kiku smiled in content as he leaned into her touch, wanting to drown into this love he had never thought he would have.

He decides to let fate do whatever they want in the future but for now, he only wishes for her love instead.

* * *

Author Note:

I finally wrote a chapter about Japan. I really like his character and his history is very interesting. The way the Hetalia series projects him is a little bit confusing since he's often seen as a neutral character but historically he's quite similar to China and Russia in some sort of way. He had a feeling of new and innocence during his early years as a personification and I wanted to project those feelings into the writing. However, I found that it was really hard putting it that way so I tried my best but the result becomes something like this. I hope to do more research on his historical background so I can write about his character better.

Thank you for reading this story so far, I really didn't hope much from my writing skills because I noticed I had become rough and less creative in terms of writing style and my grammar - ugh, it's the worst. I knew I had to publish more so I can write better chapters in the future but life had been super rough lately and I didn't have a lot of time to myself. Mostly due to new semesters and adjusting is pretty hard so I lost touch to writing for a little while - but I keep pushing myself to write another chapter so I can get better in the future. Don't forget to leave your thoughts in the reviews, I would really appreciate if you share you thoughts about my writing :) See you all in future chapters!


	4. Chapter 4

Be Proud.

* * *

Hetalia Belongs to Hideka Himaruya

* * *

The little boy grumbled and stared at his lunch, feeling hungrier every minute it passes by but he can't accept what the other kids told him. His lunch was weird and foreign that it looked so different than his classmates. He felt guilty of telling his mother that he didn't want her homemade lunchbox for today but seeing her mother's sad face – he couldn't do that to his mother. So he sits at the playground, away from his friends who were eating lunch inside the school's cafeteria, contemplating whether he eats his lunch or not.

'If I throw this away….this will be a waste of food and mother will scold me if I didn't eat her food. But…I'm so embarrassed to eat this kind of food every day.'

"Hey little guy! Watcha doin' over there?" A loud voice stopped his train of thoughts and the little boy looked up from his lunchbox and was greeted by the sight of a boy who looks a few years older than him, staring at him with such bright sky blue eyes.

The little boy's face grew red, embarrassed in getting caught staring at his lunchbox and quickly closed the lid of his lunch. "No-nothing."

The older boy hummed but not seemingly convinced before he went closer, "Mind if I sit next to you?"

The little boy looked up and grew confused. "Why? A-are you here to make fun of me too?"

The older boy blinked for a few seconds and laughs. "No man, I'm not gonna make fun of you. Besides, you look a little down when I saw you so I thought I could cheer you up a little bit. My name is Alfred, what's yours?"

The little boy didn't understand why the older boy wants to cheer someone like him but then it would be rude not to answer to his introduction. "My name is Bayu…" He replied, nervously looked up to Alfred who was staring at him with an interest.

"Cool! So what's got your smile upside down, Bayu?" Alfred asked.

Bayu felt a little weird to have an older boy accompanying him. No one would approach Bayu like this because he was different than everybody else but seeing Alfred's kind smile and curios expression, Bayu couldn't help but play along. Maybe this guy was different than the rest of people?

"M-my lunchbox." Bayu grumbled, embarrassed that he had to explain this to someone else. "I can't eat my lunchbox with my friends because they always make fun of me and my lunchbox."

Alfred tilted his head, "What about your lunchbox?"

"My mom makes traditional food every day for me and my friends told me that I'm gross because my food is gross." Bayu explained, opening the top of his lunchbox to show Alfred the food inside, "And unlike my other friends, they always something cool like hamburgers and sandwiches and I'm here…eating rice."

Alfred leaned over to see the content of the lunchbox and gasped. "Woah! That's your everyday lunch?"

Bayu jolted from his loud voice but most of all he was confused by Alfred's amazed expression, his eyes were like filled with stars when he looked at Bayu's food. "Y-yeah…it's not cool like my other friends' food."

Alfred looked over to Bayu, "Are you kidding? This looks amazing! Can I have a bite?"

Bayu was so startled and surprised that he nodded and gave Alfred a piece of the seasoned fried chicken and watched the blond haired boy munch in excitement. Bayu was speechless, it was the first time he sees someone else loving over his mother's traditional food.

"This is so good! What is this called?" Alfred asked and Bayu snapped out his thoughts and replied, pointing to his food in the lunchbox.

"This is called _ayam goreng_." Bayu pointed to the chicken, "And this one is called _tempe goreng._ " He pointed to the fried fermented soybean.

Alfred eyes gleamed excitedly. "Amazing! This taste so delicious! Did your mom make this?"

Bayu nodded. "Yeah, my mom made my lunchbox every day." Bayu sighed and looked back to Alfred confusedly, "Aren't you weirded out?"

The blond haired boy stared at the dark haired kid, "By what?"

"My food. Everybody says it looks gross."

Alfred chuckles, "So that's what your worried about. Don't worry, Bayu. I think your food is amazing and it doesn't look gross at all. I think those other kids are not used to seeing different food and that is why they said bad things about it because they were never introduced to these amazing food."

Bayu felt like he was knocked out of breath by Alfred's explanation. That made sense, none of his friends knew his food because they never eat a traditional food like this. Bayu felt a hand patting the top of his head and looked up to Alfred who had a big smile on his face.

"So Bayu, you shouldn't be sad when you hear those kinds of things, Okay? Instead why don't you introduce to them next time. I bet they would love your lunchbox too." Alfred suggested.

"You really think so?" Bayu looked up, the hope drawn in his black eyes and Alfred couldn't help but smiled wider by the little kid's expression.

"Of course! So don't be too sad, Bayu. Sometimes in life you will meet people who don't like differences because they are not used to it but if you tell them clearly I'm sure they will understand."

Bayu nodded and stared at his lunchbox in a new light. He looked back to Alfred, "Then do you mind eating with me today, Alfred?"

The teenager gave a bright smile and raised a thumb to Bayu. "Sure!"

* * *

"Where were you, Mr. Jones?"

Alfred groaned by the name, "Just call me Alfred, James. We're not at the office anyways."

Alfred was walking back to his car with the agent next to him who was looking dreadfully tired, "Just when we were finished with meeting the Principal, you decided to leave my sight right away. Please inform me where you are going the next time I won't be able to see you. What were you doing anyway?"

Alfred stopped when he opened the door of the car and looked back to the school's building, smiling at his moments with Bayu earlier. "Just cheering up somebody for a bit."

* * *

" _Hey Bayu! You're bringing that gross food again?"_

" _It's not gross. Besides it tastes delicious. I brought fried noodles, do you want some?"_

" _Woah! It smells good. Can I have some?"_

" _Sure!"_

* * *

 **Author note:**

This was also inspired by one of my experiences during elementary school. I remembered I got made fun of because I brought my lunchbox everyday and other kids would call my food gross and disgusting but my teacher was the one who cheered me up by accompanying me by lunch and tells me everyday that my food looks delicious. It made me very happy when I was younger. So yeah, I imagined Alfred would be cheering up a little kid who is sad because they come from different background and I'm sure Alfred lives up to the diversity lifestyle and he would be encouraging kids to be proud of their roots.

I apologize for not updating this story for such a long time but I was very busy and was focusing in my school work. School had gotten worse and I needed to do my best but I missed writing so I'm hoping to continue writing for the future. I promise to update often and hopefully I can upload new works as well.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
